¿Quienes sois?
by cristinapuccafan
Summary: era un día como otro cuando aparecieron unas personas que dicen venir del futuro Harry- chica hija de tom y jennes
1. prologo

¿Quiénes sois?

Prologo

En la escuela de magia y hechicería llamada Hogwarts, tomaba lugar una cita secreta de un par de chicos, bello chico pelirrojo y una guapísima chica de pelo azabache de ojos verde esmeralda. Estaban situados un apartado escondido de un gran lago donde se asomaban sirenas y animales para ver a esta linda pareja que comía un picnic romántico: con velas y un olor dulzón que ayudaba en el ambiente.

Amor te puedes levantan.- Dijo el chico pelirrojo mirando con eterno amor a la chica de enfrente

Claro- dijo la bella señorita de ojos esmeralda.

Mi bella dama – dijo arrodillándose ante esta- tu eres mi luz y mi esperanza, desde que tú estás conmigo no necesito el sol ni las estrellas porque tu estas a mi lado, tu eres y serás el amor de mi vida y ante todo siempre estarás tú. Me aras el honor a este hombre de ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo enseñando un bello anillo de forma tradicional.

\- Oh amor no sé qué decir- dijo la chica llorando de felicidad mientras veía al bello hombre que estaba enfrente suyo.

\- Con un sí vale- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Sí!, me casare contigo- grito con entusiasmo mientras el chico le colocaba el anillo.

Los dos se unieron en un beso que les sellaría por la eternidad. Mientras que sus espectadores se arrullaban por la ternura del momento. El beso pasó de lento a apasionado hasta que les falto el aliento, se miraron a los ojos con ternura mutua. Cuando tan momento tan romántico fue interrumpido por el pitido de un reloj que anunciaba que estaban a punto de abrir el gran salón.

\- Prometo preparar la próxima cita pronto, amor mío.- dijo el chico tristeza ya que tendría que fingir otra vez que solo era amigo de tan bella chica que llamaba la atención de cualquier chico.

\- Si no te lo estaré recordando cada día.-dijo la chica para después darle un casto beso en los labios- bueno me acompañas a mi habitación.

\- Claro y no se te olvide que desde ahora eres mía-

\- Siempre lo fui.

Los dos chicos hicieron esconder las cosas y se escondieron tras la capa de invisibilidad que tenía la chica en el bolsillo. Fueron agarrados de la mano hasta la sala común de Gryffindor donde al ver que no había nadie se quitaron la capa y se dieron el último beso. Uno se fue a las habitaciones de los chicos y la otra a la de las chicas por obvias razones.


	2. Capítulo 1: un día nuevo

Un nuevo día ha empezado, el sol ya la venta por el Oriente. En Una Escuela Especial para las Personas de Todo tipo Energía de Lugar ONU indeterminado su nombre "Hogwarts" donde magos y hechiceros formaban SUS Estudios.

Pero En un cuarto una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos Que se confundían por esmeraldas Miraba embobado ONU anillo en su dedo anular, su época nombre Lirio Potter, en su Frente se hallaba ONU cicatriz en forma de rayo Que Tantos Problemas le habia Causado, su padre Tim Ryddle le habia Explicado Como la vieja cabra llegado caramelos de limón (Albus) la separo de el y de su padre James Potter Durante Aquella noche de 31 de octubre MIENTRAS Que su madrina Lily Evans lo cuidaba.

Pero Tras la guerra contra DICHO viejo manipulador los lazos rotos se recompusieron De Una forma Instantánea. Pero una causa Que su padre era de la ONU tonto sobreprotector Tenia Que mantener una relacion en secreto con el amor de su vida.

\- Lirio vamos TENEMOS Que ir al gran comedor- ella Hermione o "Mione" para los amigos- sino te das prisa Dejaré suelto a Ron.

La dados Porque Razón es bueno ya conoceis un Ron ONU Tragon con agujero negro en el estomago.

\- Y yo que creia Que Me querias - el comilon melodramático es Ron el cual sea Acaba de Empezar Una verdadera cono con Pansi (Que conste Que en mi fic sí Junta del tanto leones _ serpientes o con te Jones o halcones ay Habra Relaciones de Todo tipo) - me ha lastimado.

\- Ron Sabes Que es Cierto. Menudo idiota que tengo por hermano- aparecieron en la sala ¿UNOS chicos idénticos. Uno de los chicos se quedo Mirando Hacia Lirio- verdad Gerd

\- Feorce

Entre risas Los Cinco chicos iniciaron Hacia el camino el gran salón. Los cinco iban visto dos con el nuevo uniforme Que consistia en las mujeres Una falda corta de color de negro con tonos de La Casa Que les tocará Una blusa Blanca con solapas de rojo color, verde, amarillo o azul y Una larga capa de negro color. MIENTRAS Que Los Hombres Era Un pantalón negro y Una camisa de DICHOS colores (los de las Casas) y Una capa igual de Al de las chicas.

Al Llegar al comedor ¿Vieron con asombro a Padres SUS Y ha UNOS Extraños con los capas negra tapándose los Cuerpos. Aunque No Fue Por mucho tiemipo Porque Una Bola de Energia negra Asalto a Lirio.

De Repente La Puerta Que conducía al pasillo se Volvió a abrir Dejando Pasar un antiguo ONU "Señor Oscuro" Seguido de Otros tres chicos AUNQUE LO PEOR director Es Que el ONU evo del colegio No Se encontraba Del Mejor De Los humores.

\- Papá Que esta pasando- Pregunto Lirio desorientada - quines Ellos hijo, y quien es this niño? - Pregunto cargando al pequeño Que No aparentaba Más de 3 años.

Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo Bye bye Espero que os guste


End file.
